


The Last to Know

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2016 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Prompt 6: Arguments<br/>Snow is worried about all of the arguing that Emma and Regina have been doing lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last to Know

When the fights started Snow didn’t know what to do. Things between her and Regina had been much better, and she had thought that Emma and Regina had buried the hatchet as well. One day they had seemingly changed to trying to bury the hatchet into each other, and Snow was getting very worried about it.

Once again the two stormed off, still yelling at each other, and Snow sighed and looked over at her husband. He had a strangely resigned amused on his face, but she decided he must’ve been worried as well. “I’m sure things will get better,” she told him.

“Better?” he asked.

“Of course,” Snow said. “I still don’t know why they’re fighting so much, but I’m sure they’ll work it out soon.”

“In about five more minutes,” he muttered under his breath.

“Huh?” she asked.

He studied his wife for a long moment before shaking his head. “Nothing, dear. I’m sure you’re right.”

Snow eyed him warily for a moment before shrugging it off when he took her hand, reminding her they were taking a romantic stroll and pushing worries for her daughter and stepmother’s fighting out of her head.

The next day those thoughts came rushing back when she walked into Granny’s at lunch only to be confronted by the two women standing entirely too close togetjer, snarling in each other’s faces. Eventually Granny shooed them out, and they were still arguing as they walked away together.

“So that’s a thing,” Ruby said.

“Yes, I’m worried, too,” Snow sighed.

“Worried?” Ruby laughed, only to stop when she saw Snow’s confused expression. “Right. Worried. About all of the, ahem, fighting.”

“Twisted foreplay, more like,” Granny muttered, to the sage nod of Leroy.

Snow’s brow scrunched in confusion, not sure what that could possibly mean. “Huh?”

Granny, Leroy and Ruby all exchanged a long look before looking away from Snow. “So, what do you want for lunch?” Ruby finally said. “We haven’t talked in so long... it’s like you’re always too busy to see your best friend.”

“I’m never too busy for you!” Snow exclaimed, and before long she was enjoying a pleasant chat with her best friend, all worries about her daughter and the former queen pushed aside.

She did remember it that evening, however, and she finally decided to do something about it. It proved difficult to track her daughter down, as she wasn’t answering her phone or was anywhere she should’ve been. Snow was starting to get a little worried when she decided to check Regina’s house before calling anyone.

Sure enough the bug was parked in the driveway, and Henry was sitting on the porch reading a comic book. “Hey, Henry,” she said with a smile.

“Hey, grandma,” he said with a wave.

“Isn’t it a little chilly to be sitting outside?” she asked.

“It’s not that bad, and its better than risking hearing them in there,” he said with a shudder.

“Them?” Snow asked.

“My moms,” he said. “They try to keep me from finding out, but they aren’t as quiet as they think they are. It’s better to just wait out here when they get started.”

“They argue that often?” Snow gasped.

Henry stared at her like she was particularly slow. “Right. Argue.”

Snow shook her head and walked to the front door, pushing it open. “Um, grandma? You probably don’t want to do that...”

“Don’t worry,” Snow said. “I’ll make sure this is all sorted out. I hate the idea of them fighting.”

“I had nothing to do with this,” Henry muttered, but she ignored him as she rushed into the house.

A small scream echoed from Regina’s bedroom, and Snow ran, her heart pounding with fear about what that could mean. She threw the door open, bracing herself for anything from a fist fight to a magical duel. “Stop!” she shouted.

The room was a mess, with clothing tossed about, no doubt torn from each other’s body during the fight. Both women were on the bed, with Emma on top as they apparently were wrestling vigorously. Both women froze and stared at Snow, who slowly comprehended what was happening.

They weren’t wrestling. They weren’t even fighting.

They were very naked, though.

 


End file.
